


Choose your own Grumpventure

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Other, Tags will be added as the adventure happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are looking for a little spice in your life. Lets see if you can find it.LEAVE COMMENTS TO DECIDE WHERE THE STORY GOES.





	1. The adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to release a chapter of this just once a week or every two weeks or so. As I write there are going to be choices which you my dear readers, get to choose where the adventure goes! 
> 
> Gonna try to be as gender neutral as I can but the reader is female bodied.

Wake up, Clean, Get Ready, Work, Come Home, Sleep, Rinse and Repeat.

Life wasn’t bad but it was certainly boring. There were little things to look forward to, meeting your friends once in a while on the weekends, the occasional events like concerts or conventions, but your everyday life was kind of the same day in and day out.

Maybe it was because you had been single for such a long time. Most of your friends had paired off and it could be pretty tough always being the third wheel. It was hard to get out there to meet people though, it almost made you miss school where it was easy to know who was single and who was not, where you saw the same people everyday so it didn’t take much to take the time to chat someone up. Adulthood sucked in that way, you never knew who was or was not single until you asked and even then who knew if the person was a secret scumbag who was just cheating on their significant other. You really couldn’t date anyone at work because office romances were always a terrible idea. Hitting on someone while out by yourself was always awkward and uncomfortable, probably for everyone involved.

Still it was time to get out there, be brave! Play the field!

Where shall you go to hit on some people?

A) The Coffee Shop: A nice fancy something-or-other that’s in season sounds nice and maybe if someone else is sitting alone you can ask to join, if not you’ve always got a book.

B) The Bar: That’s where people usually go to get laid, get your drink on and maybe loosen up a little.

C) Wander Around: Take a mosey around town and try to relax, might not meet anyone but at least you’ll get some exercise.


	2. C) You take a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of “Choose your own Grumpventure”  
> Before we make our choice lets see where the other options would have lead us…
> 
> a) At the coffee shop it would have been very busy with no place to sit, shoot you didn’t get that coffee to go and you don’t want to just be STANDING in the middle of the room with a cup. Maybe those two nice gentlemen over there will let you sit at their table, they have an extra chair.  
> -READER MEETS BARRY AND DAN.
> 
> b) All dressed up and trying to find someplace to go you head out to a nice bar, not too loud but not too quiet, you want to dance a bit but not be screaming in someone ear to be heard. Your ears pick up on some light accents and a small group of cute people. Well, you’re here to talk people up. Take a gulp of your drink and go introduce yourself.  
> -READER MEETS JACK, ROSS, AND HOLLY.
> 
> But we choose C (First vote, and second vote wanted to meet Suzy so I just write that down as a C anyway) so lets flip to that page, no turning back, life is all about choices after all…

The forecast said there was going to be a chance of rain but you couldn’t believe it, blue skies as far as the eye could see and it was delightfully warm. Who could resist getting some fresh air and taking a walk on a day like this? 

Wandering up the avenue window-shopping for things you didn’t need, couldn’t afford, and hopefully would be able to keep control of yourself and NOT buy you unintentionally listen in on a conversation of the three people closest to you. It’s a little hard not to since they’re all so cute.

The one man, with a little scruffy beard and long hair up in a ponytail is the one who attracted your attention first, his voice carrying across to you pulling in your attention to their conversation about pokemon in the area. 

You’ve got your app running so you steal a quick glance down to see nothing but Pidgies everywhere. Hardly worth your time.

The girl attracts your eye too, super stylish, very cute, you love her outfit and only wish you had the ability and confidence to co-ordinate so well.

The other man grabs your attention with his shy giggle at something lewd the scruffy man says, he’s pretty cute in a sweet way too, glasses and you can see how tight his legs are, understandable since he’s on a racing bike. He must ride a lot to get glutes like that! Not that you’re checking out his ass.

Oh shit, oh shit, one of them looks up and gives you a little knowing smirk, they totally caught you checking out…

A) The scruffy fellow, might as well say hi and ask him what pokemon he’s caught recently, maybe there’s something good in the area he can show you.

B) The girl, who could resist her? Say Hi! Compliment her dress! You can do it! Either you get to chat up a cute girl or at least get some fashion advice and you can do some retail therapy after.

C) The biker-guy, hey you’ve got your bike with you today too! Maybe he wants to go riding with someone? Give you a good chance to ride behind him and check out his… Technique. Ask him what kind of bike he has!

D) “AHH AHHH SHIT SHIT THEY SAW ME LOOKING SHIT ABORT, ABORT, RUN AWAY”


	3. C) Meme-Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A = 1.5 -> Had you started talking to Arin, both him and Suzy would have gone with you to find that pokemon, if you’d flirted equally with Arin and Suzy then Suzy would have approved of Arin spending time with you, depending on how you played your cards you could have maybe swung a threesome, some BDSM fun, or just a nice swinging evening with him. 
> 
> B = 1.5 -> Had you started talking with Suzy she would have gotten an approving wink from Arin and the two of you could have gone shopping together, played your cards right and it might have been a romantic girls night with the two of you, Arin watching, or a threesome.
> 
> D= 1 -> Had you aborted your mission you would have quickly veered into a coffee shop to avoid confrontation, a choice to either stay and flirt with Dan and Barry or possibly you’d loose your cool then too and decide hey, maybe you can only talk to people drunk, reopening the choice to go to a bar and hit on Jack/Ross/Holly
> 
> C = 2.5-> BUT WE CHOSE BIKE-NERD-MEME-LORD (fitemevernoni’mripped) SO.

You meet the scruffy guy’s eye who’s smirking at you like he knows whats up, jut out your chin and wheel your bike over with a confident “Hey!” which kind of falls just a little flat since your voice cracks.

But that makes biker-dude smile at you and ah shit he’s cute.

Clearing your throat you try again. “I like your bike, what is it?”

He immediately perks up, sitting a little straighter in the saddle while he tells you about what his bike is and the adjustments he made to it. You recognize that it’s an expensive bike, not as into the specs as he is but knowing just enough to follow along he asks about yours and you feel a little embarrassed since it’s a second hand much older model road bike but she’s served you well for years. 

The scruffy looking fellow makes an exaggerated yawn and announces loudly “Well this is Boring As Fuck.”  
“Gee Arin I’m sorry are we BORING YOU I’m sorry I’m into bikes. Can’t a guy share his hobby with a fellow enthusiest?”  
“Whatever nerd, we out PEACE.” ‘Arin’ gives you a knowing wink and puts an arm over the woman’s shoulders wandering off with her leaving you with your hopefully, newfound friend.

“Hey so anyway I’m Vernon.”  
“Oh!” You wipe your hands really quick on your shorts and hold it out for him to shake. “Nice t’meet’cha” 

He repeats your name back to you and comments that he thinks it’s pretty, you’re sure he’s just saying that but it makes you feel a little warm and you hope you’re reading him right but the both of you seem to be awkwardly flirting like grade schoolers.

“So where were you riding to? I was going to head up to Griffith park and do some of the trails there…” You lead off hoping he was planning on, or now planning on doing the same.  
“Yeah me too! Mind if I ride with you?”

Fuck yeah! “No problem!”

Helmet strapped on ready to go how will you ride?

A) RACE TIME! But maybe you’ll be nice and let him win.

B) RACE TIME! NERF THIS SCRUBLORD IN IT TO WIN IT!

C) Racing can be dangerous, set a nice pace so you can chat while you head up there, no need to rush.


	4. B) NERF THIS SCRUBLORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow unanimously B you guys sure are competitive. Watch out Vernon everyones looking to kick your ass apparently.

—

You casually rode to the first set of lights right before you’d hit the bike trail, stopping at the red an idea popped into your head and you turn over to Vernon.

“Hey you know that gazebo at the top of the hill?”  
“Yeah”  
“Race you there?”  
He looks you, and your bike up and down like he’s judging that he’ll win.  
“You sure?” He softly smiles.  
“Hell yeah!”

Ready… Set…  
You weren’t even looking at the light to go green, you were waiting for the side light to go red, already braced to kick off as fast as you could a full second before Vernon could register that the light had changed getting a fraction of a headstart.

You heard a surprised laughing “Hey!!” behind you as he worked to catch up not daring to look back, you didn’t want to lose the speed but you could hear his breath…  
Or maybe that was just yours.

You rode, and in dashes to get to work on time you rode hard, and LA had enough hills in general to have you used to climbing. But for as big of a competitive streak you had, you weren’t a racer and your bike was heavier than his. As hard as you pushed you weren’t surprised to see him creeping up in your peripheral trying to get in front of you.

He hit a burst of speed just as the crest of the hill came into sight, the gazebo not much farther past that point, pulling ahead of you, you kept pace, just a little behind him letting your front wheel park close behind his back one, allowing him to pull you along at his pace waiting… Waiting…

The second you crested the hill it was your turn to put in the burst, your last pull of energy on a flatter surface pulling next to him, and a little ahead, you could hear an exhausted “fuck!” just behind you as the two of you whipped past the finish point, finally slowing down and circling back to rest there.

It was close but you were pretty sure you won and his light, breathy cursing was a sign he knew it too.

“Damn… That…” Falling off his bike onto a bench he put his head back onto the table there and just gave you a thumbs up.

Red faced, sweating, breathless, you didn’t even want to get to the bench, instead barely parking your bike before you took to the shady grass next to Vernon laying flat on the ground.   
“I wiiinnnn” You sigh throwing your fists up in the air before letting them flop to your sides. “What do I win?”

“What?”

“I won, you gotta gimmie a prize!”  
“What?! I don’t remember agreeing to this!” His voice pitched up in mock anger as he sat up, his face still flushed.  
“Regular competitive rules, winner gets prizes, now cough it up pretty boy!”  
“Well… What do you want?”

 

A) “Your wallet!” you wouldn’t really take it but you’d maybe get yourself a bottle of water from the nearby machine if he had any change at least.

B) “Your SOUL!” Devil maybe can’t play fiddle but apparently you can win a bike race. 

C) “Buy me dinner?” After all he was cute and looking at you at probably your worst… At least you'd get a free meal out of this.


	5. C: BUY ME DINNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short one and I'm sorry for that but I wanna make a break every time you take a choice that can determine your fate so some may be short and some may be longer.  
> Mostly short.
> 
> Satan asked for B so had we gone that route you would have unhinged your jaw and sucked onto his face removing his life force from him… HaHA kidding… >_>
> 
> But with a 2 to 1 vote we chose C so…

“Buy me dinner?” You ask with a little smile your head cocked slightly to the side as you sit up maybe trying to display your best angles to him.  
“Um.” It was the pause that made your breath hitch, it took all of that brief second for your switch to flip from one where you felt confident to one where you were now frozen in anticipation of rejec— “Okay?”

“… Wait really?”  
He giggled at your shock and his face still red and sweating from the ride maybe tinged a little more in embarrassment. “I mean if that’s what you want as I prize I’d y’know um, really like that? I mean if you’re not joking I’d like to.”  
“I wasn’t joking, I mean I was kinda joking about making you take me out but I was legitimately hitting on you so in a way I wasn’t joking and I think I’m talking to much so I’ll stop now.” 

It was embarrassing but it got a laugh out of him and a mumbled “I’m glad I’m not the only one who does that.” in reaction to your run on sentence. “But I wanna get to know you better so like, I’d love to go to dinner. Are you free like tonight?”

——  
A: “Fuck Yeah!”  
B: “Shit, sorry I’m not free tonight do you want to exchange numbers and I can catch you another day?”  
C: “Oh uhh actually I think I hear my cat calling I gotta go.”


	6. The end

No one voted this week so I figure that’s the end of the adventure…

So here’s what happens:

Dinner commences, depending on your choices things go well or things go poorly, depending on your choices it becomes a long term thing or a one night stand.

You get eaten by a bear.

Story ends.

It was kind of interesting doing this, a part of me wants to try again but maybe this kind of chapter by chapter structure isn’t right for AO3. I guess in hindsight thinking about it when I was a kid I would get frustrated with choose your own adventure books trying to force the story to go the route I wanted. Sometimes it’s easier just reading a story than trying to participate in it.

AN ATTEMPT AT A THING WAS MADE.

THE END.


End file.
